thejohnnyianfandomcom-20200213-history
The Otaku Empire
The Otaku Empire was the land of the Otakus. Together with all other nations and the rest of the universe except for The Sun, it was destroyed at the end of The Fifth Cryptokanian War. Government The Otaku Empire was led by an Emperor. The Emperor had absolute power and made all decisions behind a computer screen. He employed ultra-advanced synths to enforce his decisions. To keep the people in check, he also employed "waifus". These were inspirational objects for the people to follow. The Emperor enforced all laws and ethics through these. Area The Otaku Empire was located in Monsoon Asia on Earth. This was a very good location since a lot of rice could be farmed to sustain a high population here. The Otakus also had land on Mars, but this was very contested with the Slavs. Population The Otakus had a population of 1.4 trillion. The ethnic groups were as follows: # Otakus: 92.3%, 1292.2 billion. # Weeaboos: 4.2%, 58.8 billion. # Poor People: 1.5%, 21 billion. # Slavs: 0.8%, 11.2 billion. # Sunlings: 0.6%, 8.4 billion. # Cryptokanes: 0.5%, 7 billion. Military Because Otaku culture was very protective of their race, The Otaku Empire did not allow real people to become soldiers. They only employed synths and androids led by an android general. It was a very strong military, almost impossible to defeat. The only problem was that the military was very small because the synths and androids cost a lot of resources to make. History The Otaku Empire was formed by the first Otaku, who fell in love with the first waifu. The first waifu was hidden in the first monsoon field. He invented Otaku culture and rice farming. Quickly he built up an empire with his amazing culture and rice fields. The Otaku Empire was formed in 0 XP. With no warning, the first Otaku emperor conquered all neighboring lands. Around this time, the other empires and republics quickly formed. The Otaku Empire and The Slav Republic met borders. The hostilities immediately started. The Slav Republic was disgusted by Otaku culture, and The Otaku Empire was disgusted by Slav culture. Things escalated and their first war started. It was named The War for Zero Two. Zero Two was an important waifu that influenced Otaku culture greatly. The Slavs disrespected this waifu and war was declared. After 686 XP of continuous fighting, the Slavs surrendered. The rivalry started. This rivalry continued in The First Cryptokanian War when they picked different sides. The Slavs were erased and the Otakus were enslaved. Eventually, the Otakus were also erased with the rest of humanity on Earth. 6000 XP later, when humanity was revived, the wars between the Otakus and Slavs continued. This time it was for Mars. It remained a stalemate until they agreed to a truce during The Fifth Cryptokanian War when they both joined the same side. In The Fifth Battle of Gibraltar, the Emperor was killed because of a short circuit in his android which electrocuted the Emperor himself. There were no Otaku casualties as usual, but that changed when Johnny D. Jackson destroyed the whole universe except for The Sun. The empire was destroyed. List of Leaders # Emperor Sakazaki: 20 000 XP - 20 001 XP # Emperor Sakazaki: 13 564 XP - 14 000 XP # Emperor Kurokara: 10 006 XP - 13 564 XP # Emperor Zaku: 9298 XP - 10 006 XP # Emperor Sabusa: 7684 XP - 9298 XP # Emperor Stacey: 5283 XP - 7684 XP # Emperor Loku: 3672 XP - 5283 XP # Emperor Jujo: 0 XP - 3672 XP Category:Nations